Angel Paula Anity
Angel Paula Anity Aka CL is a character in Heliox Odyssey . Angel fights on the side of Planet Dysmetria and King Logan. "Girls, fighting, sugary food... and more girls. The 3 essential keys of a satisfying life." (Michiko from Michiko to Hatchin is the basis of what Angel looks like) Overview Angel was born a wealthy child in Planet Dysmetria. Personality Angel is a friendly person most of the time. She's believes she's easy to talk to, though not knowing she intimidates people when she's 'coming on too strong', as she has no regard for peoples personal space and says whats on her mind. Even if its perverted, Angel will say it without hesitation. Angel has a thing for making sexual innuedo's, and dosnt care if its a male or female she's teasing. Angel is rather intelligent and observant when she wants to be, being able to tell an enemy from a friend, or sensing a threat instantly. She likes studying biogrophies or reading novels in her privacy, but when in public she tends to read more 'bold' material, like playboys. She likes to tease alot, and mocks people in authority when she thinks their ego is a little too big. Angel only lets close friends call her by her real name, for others she requires them to call her CL, an affectionate nickname that refers to her rashness. Even when in battle Angel dosnt stop her jokes and mocking, she even teases her enemies for fun. The only time she lets go of her carefree personality is when Kelly, Mino, or any other of her friends are hurt. But when serious, Angel is the most grim and stern person you could meet. When her friends are hurt, thats usually when she lets out her strict side. When this happens, she becomes hot tempered and relentless, not caring for her own safety. Angel is prone to revenge, which makes her make stupid decisions sometimes. But all in all, Angel's a good sort. Just alot more... 'peculiar'. Rose.jpg Maria.jpg Screencap.jpg Opa.png Mecha Purple.jpg Boom.jpg Mecha 1.jpg Wing Gundam(Madoka Kaname Ver.) Mobile Suit Mode Neo-Bird Mode Bird Mode In progress. (Postponed) Relationships Kelly : Her wife(Later on) and one of two of her best friends, Angel is usually alot more level headed when around her. She holds Kelly's opinion above everyone else's and rarely lies to her. Kelly is one of the only people who can calm her down when she's angry. Angel calls her Peachy most of the time. Mino : Angel's other best friend and close companion. Mino is Angel's advisor, and who Angel teases the most. They hang out all the time, and Mino is so close to Angel she thinks of him as her brother. King Logan : The ruler of her home planet. Logan is one of the few people in a position of power that Angel actually respects. Destiny: Angel's adopted son. She's fond of him but he gets on her nerves daily, and she returns the favor by teasing him. Angel's wary of him though, as he seems to have his eyes on Kelly. Category:Planet Dysmetria Category:Fighter Category:Female Character Category:Mecha user